


A Bet's A Bet

by Greenpoem



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: ABDL, Age Difference, Diapers, Embarrassment, Groping, Humiliation, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpoem/pseuds/Greenpoem
Summary: Stu lost a bet, and now Gideon gets to do whatever he wants with him.But... it's was not how the old bunny imagined the night would go.Commission for @Shadekoopa on FA, IB !!





	A Bet's A Bet

"Hey Gideon, my boy... This is not how I expected you to use your time."

"Ah c'mon Mister H, ya goin' back on ya word?"

Stu's laying on the bed, bottomless, ready for a little action with the plump red fox... or he was though, right now the older bunny is all puzzled on what the other really had in mind.

He lost a bet, it's as plain as that. A simple poker game with a few guys for the night, once everyone called it in and leaving Gideon and Stu on their own, they made it interesting by throwing in other than cash for a one last game, strangely enough, the booze got the better of them and went with the first thing that went to their heads, which was the winner gets to do anything to the loser for a whole evening. Granted the two didn't regret the bet the next morning, they were prctically excited for it, having an idea on what events will occur.

And so here they are, Stu being the loser being the bunny, and the winner being the fox. Stu had teased the fox before, all in good fun, no harm done. Then one day the fox played along with him, which made things even more interesting. He thought the night for their bets to be payed would lead into something... other than what is happening right now. Why is Gideon bringing out a diaper?

"Oh no, a Hopps never goes back on their word," Stu confidently said, "They are allowed to ask questions though."

"Well, this here's a diaper, 'bout yer size? And am putting it on ya."

Doesn't seem like the fox will explain much at all, "Alright... if you say so?" When Gideon said 'take off yer shorts' he was thinking of a completely different scenario.

Gideon did what he said, placing the white garment under the bunny's butt, powdering it up and sealing the tapes. He couldn't help but give a few gropes as he does so. His heart pounds a bit faster as he absorbs the reality of it all. "How does it feel?" he ask.

"Well. It's soft, thick and surprisingly comfy." Stu replies, blushing at bit at the paw massaging him, "Can I put my shorts back on now?"

"Oh no! This'll be ah no pants time for yah. Actually, toss the shirt out too, ah got something better."

"C'mon Gid, a little decency? I'm embarrass as it is."

"Ah wasn't the one gon and lost a bet now did I?"

Stu grumbles, but did so as told. The shirt that's given to him had carrot prints all over and is short, just enough to cover his chest, leaving his chubby belly expose, where did Gid even got this? "What is this boy planning?" he thought to himself.

"Ah'right, up you go!" Gideon may be a head taller than the bunny, but it didn't stop him from craddling him on his arms and bringing him into a rocking chair.

Things just got even more embarrassing for the older rabbit as time goes on, granted that he hasn't been carried by anyone in a long time now, and it was quite fun. But after sitting in the rocking chair, humming to him lullabies, and rubbing his fur so gently, he couldn't help but blush in the whole situation. The boy seems to know what he's doing, even though Stu have no idea what it is... he'll just have to go along with it.

Gideon could see the nervousness of the older bunny, the redness on his cheeks were noticable as he rubs his belly softly, occassionally giving his diaper a light grope once in a while, it made him even more tense. He kept at it for a few more momments, rocking back and forth and just enjoying his well earned time with the older bunny.

"Gid, this is nice and all, but why don't we-"

"Ah ah ah, no talkin' back," Gideon retorded, placing a pacifier on the bunny's mouth, "Now don't ya take that off now 'kay."

Another thing that surprises Stu, the pacifier Gideon stuck on him is huge, way bigger than the one's they have for his little ones. it fits almost perfectly on his mouth, as if it was precisely made for him... or for a much bigger baby mammal like a bear or an elephant, either way it fits. He looks at Gideon in confusion, the fox lightly pushes the binky in, indicating him to suck on it. After a breif groaning, Stu complide.

"There! Ain't that better?" He chuckles.

Stu gives him an unimpressed look, as he sucks away on the pacifier. It was degrading at first, yes, sucking on a pacifier infront of your pal is not really what you'd call something to brag about to someone. He's comepletly still on the fox's arms, what does he expect him to do excatly? He's willing to go along, maybe, but where should he be going? Does he want him to act like a kit? flail around and be loud? Or is it some kind of power play that he has never heard off? Ideas run around his mind, left and right of whats going to happen next, he doesn't realize that he has already sunk himself into the fox's arms, laying his head on the side, and just embracing the hug he is in right now. Only noticing it when a paw squeezes him way tighter than it should have.

"Ah Bunny seems to be enjoying himself eh?" Gideon giggles, seeing Stu's shock on what he's been doing.

Seeing him getting quiet comfortable of the situation, Gideon decided to change things up for him. The fox stands from the rocking chair and rocks his bunny himself. He walks by the kitchen, grabs a bottle of milk and goes outside.

OUTSIDE!? "Gid! what are you-"

"Ey, no talking," He calmly said, pressing the pacifier deeper into his muzzle, "Only when Ah say so."

Stu panicks at the thought of being seen like that, he is a well known individual in Bunnyburrows, he has a reputation, he still has dignity! He wigglges around, trying to get off of the younger fox, his heart sinks in as they stepped out of the door of the house, relieved that it was night and no signs of mammals were around, but that doesn't mean he's out of it. he keeps on struggling.

"Mister H, stop wiggling and just relax," He said, "So are yah sayin' Hopps do go back on their words? That's a shame."

He sucks in a deep breath and pouts on his arms. He knows he lost a bet, but this is ridiculous! His whole image is on the line here! He reluctantly plays along... again, giving an audible groan from it. 

"Ya'll love this, ah promise," Gideon grins, obviously lying, "Oh and here," He takes Stu's pacifier off and replaces it with a huge baby bottle.

"Gid no," Stu says, avoiding the nib being presented to him.

"Ah said no talkin' now. An yes, put this in ya mouth."

The two, still infront of the house, stuggles for a bit before Stu gives in and lets the fox put it in his mouth.

"No fight'ing me ah'right?"

Stu rolls his eyes. The milk was warm, and it didn't seem to have anything else mix in it, just a plain pure milk. There was nothing exciting about that, he leaves it in his mouth and doesn't bother drinking it at all. They started walking, and his heart starts beating faster, where were they going? just for a walk? circle around? What are the chances of someone seeing them like this!? This boy keeps surprising the older bunny in so many ways now. Why is he so calm!?

Gideon hums the whole way. Houses in Bunnyburrows weren't like in the cities, there were always a good few meters apart before reaching the next house, everything was spacy, alot more open than anywhere else. It was already close to midnight, most of the houses they pass by were comepletely asleep, sensing Stu sighing in relief each time it was the case. Then there's a house that is awake, from afar, one could tell, a bunch of mammals were drinking just outside, hanging around and just enjoying their time... 'Perfect' Gideon thought.

Stu freezes when the open house came to view. This is excatly what he's afraid off! He starts wiggling again, trying to get away.

Gideon started walking slowly, holding the bunny tighter, "Ya really want to make a ruckus right now? Ah thought ya din' want other mammals to see ya?"

He takes a breath, and stayed still, the fox has a point, but that doesn't mean he wants any of this to happen! He digs himself as deep as he can on the fox's chest, covering as much as he can to not be notice by the residence of the house, or any other house that they'll pass by. And how is that fox not tired from carrying him around the whole time like this!?

Gideon took his time walking, enjoying the night. Once the light of the house reached him, he walked even slower, taking in the scenery around. He felt the older bunny's paw grip him, noticing the slow pace, he ignores his plea.

Fortunately for Stu, he was facing away from the house, giving him some sense of relief, but not enough to calm him down. The cold night air didn't help him either as he was practically naked. There was nothing to distract himself from his situation other than the bottle in his mouth and the paw that has been groping his front and back diaper, it was kind of getting to him, but thinking of it made everything even more unberable.

The mammals infront of the house laughed, shouted and cheered. As they got closer, they seem to be playing a game, giving the other two passer by no mind, as they seem to be more focus on what is on their table.

"Oh hey Gid!" one of the Pigs shout, noticing the fox at the middle of the road.

Stu immeditely curls up, "Evening!" Gideon replies.

"Join us!" the rest of the group shouts, clearly drunk from all the bottles lying around, he wonders how they were still able to even play anything, "Throw that sack of flour away and get over here!"

Stu's grip tightens and pulls his collar, shaking his head at him. Gideon just laughs it off.

"One game won't hurt!" the fox replies, grinning.

"GID NO!" Stu loudly mumbles.

The group cheered... way chaotic than it should have, they threw a bottle, ripped off their shirt and one pig stood on the table breaking it in half. They all then started shouting at each other for destroying the their night. The pig started a pathetic slap fight with the raccoon.

They seem to have already forgoten about the fox that they invited to join them, Gideon just turned back and started walking away, "Save'd by ah reckless bunch didn't ya mister H? If they were betting Ah would have placed ya on the table."

Stu's heart can't take it, it was beating fast the whole time, and he may just collapse out of humiliation. He kept his head hidden on the fox's chest for the rest of the trip. He'll have to give this boy a good'ol scolding after all of this is over.

The rest of the walk was uneventfull, as most of the houses were now asleep, circling back to Gideon's house in no time, "Ah, baby that ain't good!"

"Hmm?" Stu humms, eager to get back to the indoors.

"You didn't finish your bottle," Gideon shakes his head, "We ain't goin' back inside until ya finish that whole thin' up, ya hear? Lets go circle around again."

Stu forcfully sucks on the huge baby bottle, drinking all of its content in a flash, he chokes, making a mess all over his very short shirt. But nonetheless he finished it before Gideon could even reach the first house.

"Too late. Ah already started walking," Gideon said. Stu groans in irritation. Fortunately the house before was quiet now, and moved their session inside, making the walk free from any unwanted eyes. Stu relaxes and just enjoy what he can in his predicament.

It was all thrown out of the window once they got back inside, when he sees another mammal inside of Gideon's home.

"Travis! Ya made it!"

"Sup, Gid! heeeey....." Travis stares at the mammal on his friend's arm, "Is that Mister Hopps?"

After Gideon gives a quick speech about 'A mammal keeps their word', 'Hopps Honor' and other things he could think off, he was able to get Stu to keep his word of the bet, pacifying his outburst. He also managed to get his dear ferret friend to get on board after a quick explanation aswell. Travis seems to be well open minded to not question or be grossed out by the whole thing, he looks pretty eager. Which makes Stu question a lot of things about these two boys.

"I can't believe you saw me like this," Stu said, no bottle or pacifier on his mouth, so he assumes he can talk.

"You look pretty adorable Mister H," Travis replies, "You've gotten this far, ain't turning back now I'd say."

Travis tried to pick the bunny up like Gideon did, but lack the strength to do so. The three moved the party to the bedroom, and it was the first time Stu stand and walk the whole night. His legs spread apart a little, due to the padding of the diaper, it crinkles on every move he makes, it fits perfectly on him, soft and comfy. They lay him in the middle of the two on the bed, while the younger ones sat at his side. Gideon took his shirt off, it started to smell due to the splurted milk on it. He now lays bare, only in a diaper, between the two youngesters. He can't help but feel degraded a little bit.

"Here," Gideon puts another bottle of milk to his mouth, "Ya drank the first one in a fit, slow down this time an enjoy it."

Looking at these two kids while doing this childish thing is unbarable. He reluctantly takes the bottle, closes his eyes and sucks on the milk, slowly. This time it wasn't just milk, It had a hint of alcohol and apple in it, which is way better than the first one.

He lays quiet on the bed, drinking the milk at his own prefered pace, he feels paws gently massaging him, on the chest, stomach, thigh, feet, and then on his diaper. Does Travis have a thing for him too?

The paws were everywhere, it spread his legs apart to lay on each of their laps, to give them access underneath, he hears a camera going off, giggles from the two, like some kind of teenagers living a fantasy. He paid very little mind to any other ideas, he forgets his problems that he had at the back of his mind, and just focus on the present, gentle paws massaging his aching muscles, free alcohol he gets to drink, soft bed, and he gets to entertain two young boys. Like a dream he has a few times, or a spa maybe? Stu has never been to a spa.

In the middle of his third bottle, he feels an urge, his bladder aches. He tosses the bottle to the side and tries to stand up, but two paws keeps him on the bed.

"Just relax, stay there."

"Yeah, no need to ruin this right?"

"Boys, just excuse this old man alright, I'll be back." Stu tries to fight them, but is overpowered, either by strength or because the alcohol and the massaging made his body kind of wobbly. His mind also hazy.

"There's no old man here," Gideon says in a humming tune.

"Mhmm, just Daddy and Papa. With their little baby," Travis says chuckling.

"N-no, I need." The paws keeps him pinned down on the bed, it eventually leaves him, but he is out of strength to even stand up. The paws starts to rub him harder, adding pressure on his bladder, making him ache even more, then around his front and back, crinkling the diaper, feeling his butt and his bits. His body gets hot, no idea from what, but it's heating up.

"Sshhh now, just let go baby," Stu doesn't even know who said that. He looks at the two, and sees them looking at him with a comforting smile, he blushes hard, as his mind gave him a clear picture of what happening, two young boys feeling up an old bunny in a diaper. He holds on to his bladder, but everything else around him said otherwise.

His body suddenly gave in when the two pushes his stomach in, making him release all the liquid he's been drinking the whole night. Two paws kept a firm hold at his front, feeling the warm liquid spread all over, marking the diaper as his. He had never imagined to have these two young boys experience something as humiliating, disgusting, and intimate as this with him... He feels so lost.

"There we go!"

"He did it!"

The two coos him, praising him for using his diaper, continuing to rub it all over, making him feel the warmth of it on his bits and all around. Stu doesn't move from his spot, still laying still, eventually the paws slows down and leaves him be. Stu feels a tug, but is too out of energy or dignity to even care, a few snaps of a tape, then a breeze passes by his entire crotch, his diaper's been open, hips and legs lift up, a napkin maybe, wipes him all over, he was brought down, then a smell of powdery flower, soft cotton covers him, then the sound of tape sealing the deal.

He still doesn't move, but he feels less disgusted of himself now. Two bodies, press themselves to him on each side, wrapping their arms around him. Then suddenly, things felt safe, and okay. "Not a single word to anyone. Especially to my wife," he says, bring the two closer to him in a hug.

"Sure thing Mister H, it was part of the bet an all."


End file.
